


Vanilla and Skin

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now for something completely different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Je Souhaite post-ep. Thanks to Marigold for the sextastic beta, and to Marie for working through this scenario with me. Both of them gently prodded me (!) to go for it. This story has no other purpose other than letting Mulder and Scully get their freak on. Honestly. No plot. None. Nada. Zip. Looking for a compelling story? Not here. And they get a little bit kinky, something we decided to classify using the acronym "FIA." If you're squeamish, I suggest you turn your head. Now.

Mulder isn't quite sure what happened between the start of the movie and when he found a petite redhead squirming under his mouth, firmly pressed into the worn brown leather of his couch. All he knew was that Scully tasted like beer and Orville Redenbacher, that her legs were rubbing invitingly against the outside of his thighs, and that her fingernails were going to leave scratch marks as they scraped along his back under his black t-shirt.

And none of these things were troubling to him, not one bit.

He works his hand down the front of her pants and cups her, wet and slick beneath his fingers. She breaks the kiss to tilt her head back and breathe. He bites the soft white skin of her neck. His tongue travels to her ear and her earlobe meets the tight suck of his lips. She laughs, low and throaty, and pulls on the back of his hair.

"Your presence is requested in the adjoining room," she says with a playful smile.

"And for what earthly purpose?" He finds her swollen clit and she groans, her hips rising to him.

"I need a massage. My body's all achy from the plane ride home."

"Hmm, you usually tell me that I rub you the wrong way." He pulls his hand away from its warm hiding place and hovers over her, leaning his head down to kiss her nose.

"Well, here's your chance to redeem yourself."

_______________________________________________

She undresses him slowly in the bedroom, lifting his shirt as high as she can before he pulls it over his head. He watches her eyes as they wander over his chest, like she's seeing him for the first time. She presses her lips against his skin, her eyes meeting his, as she unbuttons, unzips, and pushes down his jeans.

"So I'm a naked masseuse, then," he says, feeling his cock twinge at the prospect of sliding his hands over her body.

"It's in your job description. In diminutive print." She slides his boxer briefs down his tense thighs and he sucks in a breath at the subtle excitement of being completely naked in front of a completely dressed Scully.

She pulls her white long sleeve shirt over her head and he reaches behind her to unfasten her bra. "Here. Allow me."

"I'm sure your intentions are virtuous." The straps slide down her arms and her nipples are already hard, but it doesn't keep him from sliding his hands over them, tempting them to grow harder.

"I'm just a virtuous kind of guy. Now take off your pants."

A wicked gleam appears in her eyes as she does as she's told, taking her panties down with them. Then she lies down on his bed on her tummy and gives him a look, somewhere between naughty and wicked. "I'm ready."

And he's ready. Definitely ready.

_______________________________________________

He's standing beside the bed as he begins to slowly rub her back. Soft, slippery skin under his hands and the scent of her chamomile vanilla body oil hits him in waves with the heat that radiates off of her. His thumbs run up her spine, fingers fanned out over muscles that tense and release under pressure. Over the prominent cliffs of her shoulder blades, jutting out as she rests on her elbows, her forehead on the pillow, her body still.

He finds the tension in her trapezuis muscles, the unnatural hardness between her neck and shoulders, and works his thumbs into it. She breathes out and her head falls a little more in relaxation. His fingers slide through her hair, over her scalp, back down her neck, slipping through the sheen of oil on her spine.

"You're too good at this," she breathes as he reaches her ass, his palms pushing into her curves, rubbing at the tension hidden even in those muscles.

"You're too tense," he answers, tracing the tucks where legs meet torso. It makes her shift a little, and even more as his hands slide down the back of her thighs and calves. Slowly back up from her feet, pushing her legs apart to work his thumbs into the muscles of her inner thighs. She moans softly, giving him goosebumps.

"Do I have to pay extra if you keep going?" She stretches her toes out.

"My services are all-inclusive." His fingers slowly drag up between her legs, lightly tickling her there, and she turns her head to the side.

"In that case, do as you please," she says, a hint of a smile on her lips. His oiled fingers slide through her folds, already swollen for him, her slick wetness making him twinge. He teases her opening with his fingertips and she spreads her legs a little more, anticipating his next move. It's been too long for them, days that have seemed like weeks, and he can tell she's as excited as he is for a little bit of play.

He pushes two fingers into her, all the way in to the knuckle, and she squirms and closes her eyes with a moan. "Hmm, Scully, just checking to see if you're ready for me."

Her eyebrow arches as she tenses around his fingers. "So what are your findings, Agent Mulder?"

He loves it when she's a little naughty. He firmly pushes a third finger in and she gasps, then bites her lip. She glances up to him as he bends over her.

"I think you're ready to be fucked," he says, his voice low, the words sending a chill down his spine just thinking about it. "Why don't you come over here?"

She takes no time to get up on all fours and back up against him, her ass rubbing his cock. "Like this?" she asks, and he can just barely see her smile as she turns her face to the side.

"Yeah. Like that." He slides his cock against her clit and she's incredibly silky with oil and her own wetness. She makes a soft sound of approval and spreads her legs more to him, her hips already rocking as he teases her. He's throbbing and stroking her more, and each time he hits that swollen bud of nerves she gasps. It's music to his ears. He runs his hands roughly up her back and holds her by the shoulders.

"You want me inside you yet?" He leans over her and kisses between her shoulder blades, the scent of vanilla and skin.

"Yeah," she breathes with an instinctual arch of her back, the same instinct that pulls him like a magnet to her depths, soft and sweet. She presses up against his chest as he tugs on her ear with his teeth, breathes out against her neck. Then he rises away from her and slips into her pussy, exhaling slowly as her warmth closes in around him.

"Jesus, Mulder."

Little sparks run a current through him when he hears her say his name like that, like flicking on a switch, light flooding into a room that once existed behind lock and key, dusty and lonely for years. His hand slides down her back to her ass, curving around it, holding her in place while he begins a slow and aching dance between them. He strokes into her, painfully slow at first, slow until he hits the end of her and then drawing back out. He feels her shudder, hears her start to pant.

"You like that?" He groans, knowing he likes it, probably way too much. She's tight and so very, very hot. He thrusts hard into her once and she throws her head back, losing her breath like he pushed it out of her lungs. She draws it back in so she can moan. "You want a little more, Scully?"

"I want a lot more," she says through gritted teeth, slamming her hips back against him. It's his turn to lose his breath for a split second, then thrust back into her and grind his hips against her ass.

"I wanna give you more," he growls, shoving into her again. "I'm going to fuck you into next week, Scully." He punctuates the words with more thrusts into her wet pussy and a little whimper escapes her throat. The slow, rhythmic slap of their bodies together, oiled flesh hitting flesh, nearly makes him come already. But it's way, way too soon.

He reaches for the bottle of oil and gets another palmful. He slips a few fingers into the cleft of her buttocks and she squirms with a sound very similar to a plaintive mew. He smiles, he can't help it. It nearly makes him giddy. It's hot where he's touching now, as hot as her pussy he's still driving into, and he sees her fingers curl into the sheets as his fingertip slides over her anus. And then there's her panting, her delicious panting as she squeezes her muscles around his cock.

"I could..." he starts, circling her anus with his fingertip. "If you..." And he can't quite complete the thought, he's so worked up, and he's afraid if he says it it'll send him over the edge.

"Yeah," she whispers with a rock of her hips against his hand, against his cock. "Please."

He slides one slick fingertip into her anus and for a moment forgets about his throbbing cock, until she rolls her hips and pushes back, achingly slow, working his thick finger and his cock all the way inside of her. And then she breathes deeply and starts working her hips harder, encouraging him. He slides his finger out of her ass and his cock out of her pussy, then pushes them back in, a little bit harder this time. He holds onto her hip with his free hand while they take turns at controlling their pace.

"Mulder, that is so...so...good." He watches her hand snake between her legs, fingers grazing him before they land on her clit to rub it.

"Oh yeah? You like that?" He feels her quivering around him, hot and soft and slick. He moans, moving his finger a little faster. She starts whimpering with every movement and he loses all coherent thought except that she feels so fucking amazingly good.

Her voice is husky and barely above a whisper. "I'm gonna come so hard...you want me to come, Mulder?"

The threat of his own orgasm that's been tantalizing him for several minutes just rose a notch or two on the warning scale. He can practically hear the sirens going off in his head. "Oh yeah, Scully. You go for it."

"Jesus, just a little more..." He feels her tighten around his cock as she says it.

He quickly slides a second finger into her ass and circles them inside of her. "How about that?"

"Oh fuck..." She moans, a little louder than he expects, and slams her hips against him. And then she comes with a little bit of a squeal, and he's never ever heard her do that before but he'd love to hear her do it again. She's so tight around his fingers and his cock, and he gives her a little break, slowing down his thrusts while her muscles twitch around him and she sighs with whatever breath she has left.

And for the first time in a long time there's silence between them, save hasty breaths and the ringing of his ears. She's the first to break the reverence.

"Oh, my God."

He laughs a little, pulls his fingers out and hears her breath catch in her throat. He gives her one more little grind of his hips. "I second that."

He hasn't come yet but he halfway expects her to slide down onto the bed, to roll over and innocently demand that he cuddle with her and spoon and fall asleep, and he really wouldn't mind, not too much anyway. But she stays planted firmly against him until he hears her speak, her voice a little tentative.

"Mulder, you wanna come now? Because I really, really want you to fuck my ass."

Talk about out of left field, left field being the Andromeda Galaxy. His eyes flutter closed as he tries to compose himself. The desperation in her voice, those words that escape her lips so smoothly between bated breaths, surprise him, arouse him and drive him crazy in unspeakable ways.

He bites his lip, hard, actually drawing blood from the soft skin between his teeth. It's never tasted quite as sweet as it does now, or quite as real.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah. I can do that for ya."

He slips his fingers back inside her ass slowly and she exhales and wiggles her hips at him. He never, ever knew. Never, not in a million years. Jesus Christ. He works his fingers in and out, feeling her relax against them, then stretches her slowly in circles again. She seemed to like that, still seems to. And as much as he wants to think about what he's doing, if he thinks too hard, he's going to lose it before it even starts.

He pulls his cock out of her pussy and removes his fingers, then presses himself against her anus and grits his teeth. Hold on. Just hold on, please God, let me hold on, he thinks.

"Okay?" His voice sounds a little strained. He hopes she understands.

"Okay," she whispers. And he pushes in just slightly, then slightly more.

"Holy fuck," he groans, the tightness wrapping around him, a sharp edge between pleasure pain. She exhales slowly as he pushes all the way into her, inch by inch, as carefully as he can. "You all right? You need to tell me."

She takes a few moments to answer on a breath. "Yeah. I'm really good."

He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her upright with her back snug to his chest, still slick with vanilla oil. Her head hits his sternum, her silky hair tickling his skin. His hand slides over her breast and he presses his palm against her hardened nipple, squeezing as he pulls out and inches back in again, feeling her loosen up around him. And he can finally see her face, her eyes closed, quick wisps of breath fleeting past her parted lips. He bends his knees, then pushes up again, his cock sliding deeper into her. He feels her head grinding against his chest as he slowly works himself in and out of her.

He realizes he's going to come way too fast, and stops moving, holding her tightly. They relax for a bit, no sound but the breath between them, their bodies humming together. Then she falls away and he lets her go, watching her slip up onto her tummy on the bed, her head on the pillow. She smiles. "Get over here. I'm not done with you yet."

The tone of her voice is like honey to his hungry grizzly bear, sweet and forbidden. He climbs onto the bed and crawls over her, biting and licking his way up her sweet skin to her neck. She turns her head to catch his mouth, and their kiss starts out soft, the tips of their tongues teasing and greeting each other. His chest presses against her back as their kiss deepens. She pulls away with a sharp breath.

"Shall we start where we left off?" Her eyes tell him the answer to that question.

He parts her legs a little more, on his elbows over her body, and rubs himself against her ass. "You mean like this?"

Her eyelids flutter closed with a sigh as he presses his cock against her, seeking entrance and finding it again, a slow and sweet return. He dips his head to kiss her slowly, their tongues tangling until he's settled deep inside of her. "Just like that," she breathes.

He begins fucking her slowly, his chest slipping against her vanilla-scented back, and he threads his fingers with hers while she presses her cheek into the pillow, moaning a little more with each thrust. Every little sound drives him a little crazier and he squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on his breath, slow in, slow out, just like his cock. Slow in, slow out.

And then she whispers, "Harder," and his focus flies out the window. One simple word and he's a shattered man. She pushes her hips up against him and he obligingly pushes harder into her, a little faster this time. "Mulder, let go, just fuck me, come on," she urges, biting her lip.

Her begging washes over him, a warm rush from head to toe, and he moves more quickly, feeling her tighten around him again, hearing her cry out softly with every one of his thrusts. He bites the side of her neck and she works her hand beneath her, her delicate little hand with the nimble fingers that know exactly how she likes to be touched.

"Scully...you're my...good girl," he murmurs against her neck before biting into it again, a little harder. He'll leave a mark. They'll deal with it later.

"Yeah, I am," she pants. "Oh so good, yeah...fuck this good girl, Mulder." Her hips writhe under him and he can tell she's reaching a little further between her legs, those hot slick folds of hers, swollen and waiting. "I'm fucking myself with my fingers too...you like that?"

"Scully...Jesus...how many," he groans, fucking her at full speed now as he pulls his hand away from hers and pulls on her hair to kiss her mouth, hard, teeth grating together. She pulls away and whispers against his lips.

"Three fingers, I'm so wet, Mulder, and I want you to come in me cause I'm gonna come, I'm gonna..."

And then he feels her tighten around him like a vise and he cringes, an electric shock, a whirl of pleasure hitting him deep in his stomach as she arches her back and comes with a strangled cry. He presses down against her and she's sweaty, squirming under him.

"Oh Jesus, are you gonna come?" She pants it to him in breathy staccato.

She doesn't have to ask because he's already there, his entire body stiffened as he comes really hard. He growls and ignores the fact that he just growled and wonders if the sparks flying off their bodies are going to catch something on fire. And then he gently floats back to earth and realizes there's no fire, that she's the source of the burn he feels all over his body. And for that he is so very fucking grateful.

He feels another speechless moment in the air, their bodies slick and sticking, so instead he tries to resume breathing and conjure up rational thought while he keeps kissing her, her tongue sliding against his while her body's shaking subsides. Her muscles are still spasming around him and he's so sensitive he can't take it anymore, so he pulls away, a little remorsefully, and wedges against her on his side.

She takes another few minutes to open up one eye and observe him, tendrils of sweaty hair framing her face. She smiles and closes her eye again. "I think I'm done."

He rubs her back slowly, his cheek pressed against his arm. "I want to take you into the shower and slide my hands all over your body. Get you nice and bubbly and relaxed. In the most platonic way possible, of course, and only to get you clean."

"You're soo nice," she murmurs, a little sarcastic with a soft smile. "I can't move just yet. I think there's going to be an imprint of me on your mattress."

"I don't mind," he says. "You've already left one on my heart."

She loses it, laughing, and pulls her hand out to slap his ass. "Shut up, Mulder. Shut up and go draw me a bath."

"That's going to run you extra, you know." He rolls out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

"I'll pay you back. It's your turn next time."

He stops in his tracks, glances back at her, and decides not to ask her what she means. Not quite yet.

end.


End file.
